


So Much More

by QueenCurphy



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Body Worship, Character Development, Deepthroating, Desire, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Teaching, Virgin!Beth, bethyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth makes her needs quite clear, and Daryl's there to show her how. </p><p>AU in which Beth was never taken from Daryl, and they set up residence in the funeral home.</p><p>Warnings: Age difference of twenty years and Virgin!Beth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What does it feel like?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayleecole21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleecole21/gifts), [fxck_yeah_mgg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxck_yeah_mgg/gifts).



> Gifted to two of the most beautiful, feisty women I know.
> 
> Kaylee & Bina x

Daryl feels his heavy eyelids closing as her soft voice fills his ears, it isn’t long before his chest rises and falls steadily and he drifts into a light sleep. Somewhere in his dreams she stops singing, followed by the piano lid being closed gently; he hears footsteps tread carefully across the room, her steps growing closer. When he feels the coffin he lays in creak a little and her warm, petite form curl against him, he doesn’t flinch; he shuffles over as his eyes flicker open. The soft smile on her face is shadowed with fear in her doe like eyes, she doesn’t want to sleep alone, and deep down, neither does he.

“It’s just me Daryl, go back to sleep.” Her silky voice whispers into his ear.

As he lay there beside her, his eyes closed in feint slumber, she begins to hum under her breath. He feels the hand that rests between them awkwardly shift and press against his shoulder blade, where it begins a slow stroking rhythm that lulls him back into a deeper sleep. 

He dreams of her that night, of her pale skin, flowing golden hair and her innocent smile.

He wakes early the next day, just in time to see the sun peak over the surrounding trees, he senses the lack of her presence against him as he comes round fully; panic flooding his veins as he bolts from the coffin, grabbing his crossbow, to search for her. He finds her in the kitchen, at the stove, her hip propped against the counter top to take the pressure off her injured foot. The smell of oatmeal overtakes his senses, his eyes closing briefly to enjoy the aromas of the best breakfast he’s about to eat in years.

“How’s your foot?” he asks, sitting down at the table, leaving his weapon in the doorway. 

“Sore but manageable.” She replies, pulling the large pan from the stove and hissing in pain.

“Doesn’t sound like it.” He pushes away from the chair to assist her, taking the heavy cookware from her fragile hands. 

She thanks him and follows him back to the table with two tin bowls, allowing him to take over and dish out the piping hot oats. They eat in silence, their eyes drifting up to study one another in secret, only stopping when their pupils make contact and Beth drops her head to hide the faint blush on her cheeks. 

The day ticks away quickly, Beth finds a sewing kit and fixes up Daryl’s torn vest as the hunter walks the perimeter; he finally trudges through the door with a handful of squirrels, Beth knows they don’t need to hunt just yet with all the food in the cupboards, but she’s also aware Daryl feels it’s his purpose. She takes the game outside, offering to help him skin and gut the animals; it’s her first attempt, and Daryl can’t help smirking as her face scrunches up in disgust.

The sun drops in the sky, signalling the end of another day; Daryl offers the bed he’s found upstairs to Beth, carrying her tiny body up the stairs, her slim arms wrapped around his neck. When he places her atop of the folded blankets and goes to step away, her hand reaches out to grab his wrist.

“Stay?”

He stops in his tracks, brow furrowed as he finds himself wanting to stay, even though his brain is telling him to leave. He kicks off his boots, helping Beth remove hers and he climbs up beside her; he feels rigid and awkward beside her until she rolls on her side and rests her temple on his shoulder. His muscles slowly relax and he lays further back into the thin pillows, peering down to watch her lids close, her long lashes fanned across her high cheek bones. As his eyes shut, he feels her hand roaming across his chest, her fingers strumming over his collarbone as she begins to hum like the night before.

“Goodnight Beth.” He murmurs before sleep washes over him.

The light through the window wakes him, and she’s still there, her arm draping over his chest and her fingers grasping his shirt. He takes a moment to watch her, to study every detail of her face; her dark, feminine eyebrows knit together as she sleeps, her lips parted as she breathes heavily. When he finally decides to move, he does so gently as not to wake her, but her eyes snap open and she pulls on his shirt, hard.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He speaks soothingly. 

“I thought.. I thought you were gone.” She babbles groggily, her hair ruffled on the side she had slept on. “I had a nightmare.” 

He sees the slight embarrassment in her eyes and his heart beats hard in his chest, “I have nightmares too, everyone does.” He assures her as she sits up on the mattress, “I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

On the third night, Beth manages to climb the stairs herself, the pain medication Daryl finds in the bathroom takes off the edge. Again, she asks Daryl to stay and he does so without hesitation this time; he gets comfortable before Beth once again curls into his body, her hand resting on his stomach. She glides her fingers over his shirt, before working the worn material up his torso to run her fingertips over his lightly furred skin. He can feel a long lost sensation building in his gut, and a welcoming warmth spreading through his groin; he grows tense, feeling shame over his arousal. 

“Goodnight, Daryl.”  
He’s left wide awake, images of her milky skin flush against his whirling around in his thoughts. 

The next evening, Daryl pulls a muscle in his back trying to carry too much firewood at once; Beth orders him to soak his aching back in the bath, and she gets to work filling the tub. He tells her she’s fussing over nothing, just as he stands and grunts in agony; Beth steadies him and leads him to the bathroom, leaving him to undress as she fetches him some of the pain medication. When she knocks on the door, he sinks into the water and bashfully covers himself with his hands; she wanders in, gives him the tablets and without a word, she picks up the sponge by the basin.

“Beth?” is all he can mumble, before she’s kneeling beside the bath tub.

“Let me take care of you, like you did for me.”

He should tell her to leave, shout at her and frighten her away, but deep down he wants this, he wants to feel her hands on him. He sees Hershel’s disappointment at him, the judging looks the group would give him; and then he remembers they aren’t here anymore, and Beth is all he’s got. She dips the sponge in the steaming water, bringing it to his chest as she wipes away days old grime; a slow moan leaves his dry lips as the heat of the water runs down his stomach, he swallows thickly and looks away.

“Hey.”

She startles him and he look up into her wide eyes, his heart thumping under his chest.

“Just relax Daryl.” 

She repeats the strokes of the sponge over his chest, slowly moving south to stop at his navel; she lets go of the sponge and instead her delicate fingers run down the trial of hair to rest in his curls, all the while her eyes glued to his, seeking permission. She sees all she needs to know in his intense stare, and her hand moves down to take hold of his hardening dick. His head rolls back to hang over the lip of the tub as she experiments with his shaft, and then sudden realisation hits him like cold water.  
“Beth, have you ever..?”

She looks down momentarily and shakes her head, her blonde, outgrown bangs hanging over her face. 

“Daryl,” she speaks slowly and sweetly, “Show me how.”

He twitches in her hand, her words burning a hole in his memory; he moves his hand over hers, their fingers entwining around his heavy sex, and he moans deep from his chest. She watches, intrigued as he slides their hands up to the head, twisting her wrist at the tip.

“Jus’ like that.” He breathes heavily, the sensation too much for his neglected manhood.

She continues to work him over, like he showed her, and he moves his own hand to grip the edge of the bathtub, he knows he won’t last long; it’s been so long since it hasn’t been his own hand. She picks up momentum, gripping his dick more firmly as her other hand hesitantly reaches for his sack; he sees her uncertainty and intervenes.

“Roll them in your palm,” she follows his instructions, “Mph, that’s it, don’t stop” 

His leg jerks involuntarily, his foot pressing against the porcelain to keep himself from going under; water slops over the tub’s edge as Beth pick up an even faster pace, cradling his sensitive globes in her palm as she brings him closer to his impending climax. 

“Not gonna last much longer.” He pants; sweat beading on his tanned brow.

“Don’t hold back.” She purrs, the confidence in her strokes growing by the second.

He looks into her eyes and sees something that’s never been present before; there’s a dark ring surrounding her blown pupils; exploding with lust.

She squeezes gently on his head and he can’t prevent it any longer; he bites his bottom lip and growls in his throat, shooting thick ropes of come over her tiny hand and onto his stomach. She keeps hold of him as he comes round from his intense orgasm, looking at him with fascination. 

“What does it feel like?” she asks, finally letting his softening cock bob back into the water.

He’s not sure his tender sack can take the tight twitches, as she asks him the question as innocently as if she’d asked the time. 

“Nothing feels like it, Beth. Nothing at all.” His voice is hoarse as he sits up and splashes water over his torso to clean off his belly.

She continues to look at him; lost in thought before she stutters, “Maybe you could…” she doesn’t finish her sentence before she’s bolting out the door.

He calls after her but all he hears is her footsteps up the stairwell, he sighs as he eases himself out the tub, pulling the plug and watching the water mixed with filth and come swirl down the drain. He knows exactly what she’s trying to ask of him; he feels a pang of guilt stir through him as he dries off and throws his clothes back on.

When he finally hobbles up the stairs into the bedroom, Beth is fast asleep on his side of the bed, her hands buried in the pillow that holds his scent, her nose pressed into the material. He moves around the bed to lay next to her, turning his back to her as he closes his eyes; several minutes pass before he feels the familiar tingle of her fingers against his skin, rubbing circles into his forearm. He makes a decision in his head, and as much as it frightens him, he turns to face her and presses his lips lightly against hers. She jumps a little, startled by his actions, but she quickly melts into the kiss, her soft lips moving against his. He embraces her fragile body in his thick arms, pulling her closer as he continues to kiss her; she presses against him, feeling the warmth of his body spread throughout hers.

He breaks away and her mouth follows, trying to prevent the separation, he feels obliged to be gentle with her, and so he places his thumb on her jaw, stroking the skin there.  
“Beth,” he begins before she cuts him off.

“I want this Daryl, I just… I don’t know how,”

He hushes her shaky words, a small smile making its way onto his worn face; he kisses her open mouth before shifting and straddling her knees.  
“Are you sure Beth? You’ve gotta be absolutely sure.”

She looks down at his body, it’s so much broader and bigger than her small frame; her eyes trail back to his and she nods. “I’m sure, more sure than anything.” 

He sits back on his feet, his hands held in thin air; he’s unsure of how slowly to take things, he tries to remember his first time but it was so long ago, a faded memory. He’s drawn out of his thoughts when he feels her hands take hold of his, placing them on her thighs.

“Do you want me to take them off?” he asks, arousal returning to his groin as he notes the need in her round eyes.

She nods and he continues, his large, clumsy hands popping open her button before he shuffles down, taking her jeans with him; she moves her leg to allow the denim to slide from her feet and onto the floor by the foot of the bed. He pulls off her socks to reveal her dainty, little feet and before he can stop himself he’s kissing the arch of her sole, making her body shudder. She giggles as he brushes his mouth against her big toe, and the girlish sound that escapes her throat makes him sit up straight; she’s just a girl, he thinks to himself, he shouldn’t be doing this. It’s as if she’s heard his doubting thoughts; she sits up to take hold of his arms, a confident smile on her face.  
“I’m not a little girl anymore Daryl, I haven’t been since Shane opened those barn doors.”

His heart feels heavy in his chest as he remembers Beth sobbing by her mother’s reanimated corpse; and he sees in his head just how far she has come from that terrified teen on her father’s farm.

“I know you’re not the girl you used to be.”

He pushes her back down, his body covering hers as he dips his head to her collarbone, licking a strip over her skin as she mewls softly.

“You’re a woman now,”

He moves south, his lips mouthing over her clothed breast, and he moans when he feels her pebbled nipple through the fabric.

“A strong,”

He pushes her shirt up over her stomach and nips tenderly at her protruding ribs.

“Brave.”

Beth sighs heavily when his fingers slide under the elastic of her panties, brushing against her blonde curls.

“Beautiful woman.”

She feels as though she’s floating off of the covers when she feels his rough digits slip between her folds, settling into the part of Beth that has never been explored before. She’s slick with anticipation, which pulls a groan from Daryl.

“Soaking wet for me.” he says more to himself than to Beth.

His wrist is twisted at an odd angle, making his arm cramp, “Spread your legs more for me Beth.”

She obeys, following his lead as her head swims in the new euphoria he creates. He circles his fingers over her throbbing bundle of nerves, and her clit instantly swells under his touch; he collects her wetness as lubrication before he rests his fingers at her opening. 

“Deep breaths.” 

She takes in a large breath, which shoots back out of her parted lips in a squeak as she feels him enter her; he slowly caresses her walls and teases his digits in to his knuckles, stopping there to let her adjust.

After a drawn out moment, she can’t take the lack of friction any longer; she pushes her hips towards him as she mewls, “Please, Daryl; move.”

Her wish is his command as he works her into a shaking mess with shallow thrusts of his hand at first, quickening his pace as he plunges deeper into her. He watches her pant and squirm, her eyes closing as she throws her head back into the pillows; she’s a withering mess, and his dick grows hard because its him that’s making her buck against his hand.

“That’s it, good girl. Just let go.”

Her hands grip into the covers as she cries out, her voice breaking as she arches her back; his name leaves her mouth in a desperate cry and he waits for her to come down from her orgasm before he drops down beside her to kiss and nibble at her jaw.

She lets out a few ragged breaths before moving onto her side to bring her mouth inches from his, her breath ghosting his cheek.

“Was it anything like you imagined?” he asks her, his hand moving to rest just above her ass.

“No. It was much more than that.”


	2. Good teacher

Daryl comes round from his short sleep sometime in the early morning, he’s plagued with the images of his freshest nightmare; he’d chased a black car for hours, screaming her name as he watched her leave him. His legs physically ache and he wonders if he’s been thrashing around in his sleep, he sits up and breathes out slowly, feeling the twinges in his pulled muscles. As he moves off the bed and looks out between the cracks in the boarded window, a stirring behind him catches his attention.

“Is it morning already?” Beth yawns, he turns in time to catch her stretching her nimble body towards the ceiling.

“It’s early, you should sleep some more.” He grumbles, trying to focus on anything but her slim, milky legs.

“I’m up now.” She throws him a smile and clambers out of bed, reaching for her jeans and slipping them on.

She sits back on the edge of the mattress, her eyes trained on his half vacant expression.

“Whatcha thinking?” she asks him; she’s a curious little thing, he’s come to realise.

He doesn’t answer, he can’t answer; because right now in his mind, his fingers are sliding into her tight, wet heat and he can hear her delicate moans sweeping over him. As much as he scolds himself mentally, he can’t shake the scenario from his head.

Beth crosses her legs and attempts to tidy her hair; it’s dirty, knotted and hasn’t seen a brush in weeks. She twists the matted hair into the elastic band, dropping her arms and sighing in defeat. A thought crosses Daryl’s mind, he steps away from the window and tries to avoid eye contact as he speaks.

“I thought I saw some shampoo in the bathroom, you know if you wanted to wash your hair.”

Her next words are ones Daryl’s secretly praying she’ll speak, yet he feels a twang of nerves in his stomach as she asks him smoothly.

“You.. could do it, Daryl.” She bats her lashes innocently, but her agenda is more than obvious.

Daryl swallows down the breath he was about to exhale, and nods without thinking; she jumps up from the bed with a bounce in her step, leading the way to the kitchen to boil some water. A while later, the water’s the right temperature, and Daryl and Beth are carrying a bucket each to the bathroom; it must have taken Beth forever to fill his bath yesterday, he thinks to himself. 

When the buckets are dumped by the basin, Beth pulls the damp towel Daryl had used from the rail and hangs it beside the basin; her feeble hands moving to the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head. She sees the startled look on Daryl’s face and simply grins sheepishly.

“Don’t wanna get my clothes wet.”

She sets her shirt on the empty towel rail, reaching for the shampoo and handing it to a rigid Daryl; he’s never done this before, ever. Beth bends in front of Daryl, hanging her head into the basin with her petite ass sticking in the air inches from Daryl’s stirring manhood; he doesn’t know if he’s going to survive this torture.

He shakes the bangs from his eyes, bringing himself to the here and now before picking up the tin cup from the first bucket and filling it with hot water; he brings the cup to the nape of her neck, pouring the water slowly up over her hair. The little sigh that escapes her lips and echoes into the porcelain basin makes Daryl bite the inside of his cheek, his palm reaching down momentarily to adjust his hardening bulge. He repeats the process until most of the dirt has washed out of her hair, and then he takes the plastic bottle of cheap shampoo in his hand, squeezing a generous amount onto his palm; he discards the bottle in the bathtub, lathering the product on his fingers.

“I can smell coconut!” Beth chirps, like the whole experience is a luxury; which really, it is.

Daryl smiles at the back of her head; it’s a warm, genuine smile. He stalls for a moment, and then places his hands in her hair; his eyebrows raise at how thick and soft her locks are, lathering the limp strands up until his fingers work against her scalp. She hums appreciatively as he massages and circles his thumbs against her head, and he feels his dick twitch achingly. 

“Feels so good.” She whines, and Daryl’s knees buckle a little as he stumbles on his feet.

 

When her hair is lathered up well, he bends and scoops up some fresh water, tipping the cooling liquid down to rinse the suds away; he watches even more dirt and grime swirl down the pipes and for the first time since back at the prison, Beth’s hair is back to its natural radiance. Once he’s rinsed all the shampoo away, he takes a moment to admire her tiny form clutching to the basin; he wants to run his hands up her thighs and over her ass, whisper in her ear that he’ll take good care of her, but instead he grabs her towel and playfully throws it over her head.

“Hey!” she squeals, standing upright she trips from head rush straight into Daryl’s chest.

“Hi.” She grins sweetly, holding herself against him for a second before she stands up straight.

He feels his heart strum against his ribs, her perfectly pink lips leaving a lasting impression ion his soul; she nudges him teasingly and sprints from the bathroom, crashing up the stairs like a playful puppy. He picks up her hint to follow her, and his feet lead his brain up the stairwell to the bedroom where she’s waiting for him beside the dresser.

“Can I ask you a question?” her face falls to a more serious expression. 

“You just did,” he tries to joke, but he senses what’s coming next because that look is back in her eyes.

“Did you really like what I did for you yesterday?” 

He falters, a sudden nervous lump in his throat, “Yeah. Yeah I did Beth.”

She looks down at her bare feet and scrunches her toes into the carpet as she calculates her next question.

“I want to do it again; with my mouth, if you want to?”

And there it is, the million dollar question; Daryl know he’s not going to say no, and he wants to feel her hands on him again. He slowly edges towards her until he’s tucking her head under his jaw, her nose buried in his clavicle; his hand raises from his side to hold her waist and he dips his mouth to her ear.

“Trust me Beth, I want you to.” 

Her hand slips into his and he leads her to the bed, because he wants to maintain some chivalry, and do everything right; he pushes back the dark voices in his head that tell him to shove her to her knees and thrust into her mouth.

“Beth, do you want to do this?” he asks, worrying that she may feel the need to satisfy him for whatever reasons might be in her head.

She presses her hand on his chest lightly to sit him on the edge of the bed, and she drops to her knees so gracefully with a look of anticipation. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” She purrs, her cheeks blushing a rosy shade of red.

Daryl nearly swallows his tongue; he watches her through lidded eyes as she paws at his belt and zipper, and she finally manages to release him just as he tries to intervene. He pushes up with his hands, bringing his ass up so Beth can shimmy his pants down to his ankles; he’s not wearing underwear, and that entices a moan from deep in Beth’s belly. She peers up through dark lashes as she takes him in her hand, her dainty fingers wrapping around his girth with difficulty; she strokes upwards, remembering to flick her wrist at his head.

“Fuck,” he hisses, “You’re a fast learner Greene.”

She repeats the twist of her wrist, along with a sharp tug that makes his ass rise from the bed again.

“I have a good teacher.” She muses.

Just when he thinks he can’t take much more pleasure, he look down in time to see her pointed tongue drag up his throbbing erection; he makes a strained noise in his throat as his jaw hangs slack, his eyes closing briefly. His head doesn’t stay back long, because he wants to visually witness every second; he catches her examining the head of his cock, where a large drop of precum beads at the tip.

“You ever tasted it before?” he asks, a low whine in his voice.

“No.”

“Tell me what you think of it.” He orders her hoarsely. 

She flattens her tongue and collects his slickness, slipping her muscle back between her wet lips, and Daryl feels his sack tighten when she swirls her tongue around the inside of her mouth.

“It’s salty, and bitter.”

“Yeah, most girls don’t like it.”

“Who said I don’t like it?”

Daryl’s stomach clenches as she laps his purple head, savouring his flavour like it’s a delicacy; she gets her fill before sitting back on her heels, her hand still grasping his dick.

“Now you need to take as much in as you can, you don’t wanna gag.”

Beth nods, her pupils blown wide open as she bobs her head down and takes his rigid length into her mouth; the sight is unforgettable to Daryl, her full, pink lips stretched around his dick, her eyes still burning into his. She moves her head down until he thinks she’ll stop; he can feel how close his head is to the back of her throat, but she keeps going until her nose is hidden within his dark curls. 

“Is that uncomfortable?” he asks, even though he knows she can’t answer coherently with a mouthful of his stiff dick.

She nods, and as she does so, she attempts to place a hand on his thigh and misses; she slips forward and gags around him, saliva streaming down his solid form. He gasps, moans luridly and tries to assist her all at once, but she’s steadies herself quickly and starts bobbing her head slowly. She works her mouth up to his head, down to the base and repeats the process.

“Now you wanna add suction.” He tries to say through ragged breathes.

“Mmph?” She struggles to form words with her mouth full, and the vibrations in her hum snaps something inside Daryl; a wave of pleasure ripples through his body.

“Fuck! Suck it Beth!” 

She clicks on, hollowing her cheeks and she begins a long, dragging suction on his dick; he’s seeing stars, he feels he’s going to explode and all at the hands of his inexperienced beauty. Her hands rub at his thighs, desperate to be busy, and it doesn’t go unnoticed to the man that has eyes like a hawk.

“Nghh, Beth, play with them, please.” His mind is too shrouded to feel any embarrassment about the desperation in his heavily laboured pleading.

She follows instructions, rolling his sack in her palm like she had yesterday; she notes how soft and smooth the lightly furred skin there. She palms them, massages them and gives them as much attention as her mouth does his cock. He’s bucking his hips up to match the growing erratic bobs of her head; he’s climbing higher to his climax, his mouth twisting as he gnaws his bottom lip.

“Beth baby, you feel so good.”

She hums around him again, holding him at the back of her throat for a second before quickening up her pace again; her rhythm becomes irregular as she grows more and more frantic. 

“Good girl; such a good, ah, fucking girl.” He growls, loud and fluid.

The knot deep inside Daryl tightens until he’s twisting the sheets between his fingers, his back arching and his thighs trembling as he feels his release rip through him. 

“I’m gonna come.” He warns her.

He expects Beth to pull away, but her hands reach for his dick and she milks him dry, her mouth around his head as she greedily takes what he has to offer. He howls in ecstasy as he coats her throat with his seed; his arms and legs shaking with the intensity. 

Beth swallows every drop, moving back to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand; in the heat of the moment, Daryl sweeps a remaining smear of come from her chin and pops his thumb into his mouth, causing Beth to gasp as her hand falls between her thighs. Daryl stops, and smirks; the sensations Beth had made him feel had to most definitely be returned. He hooks his hands under her armpits and drags her up as he stands, throwing her onto the bed; she lands with a little ‘oof!’.

“It’s my turn to make you feel good.”


End file.
